Snowboard riders, called shredders, generally participate in two general riding activities--downhill and freestyle. For each riding activity, shredders must be able to control the snowboard and must be able to perform a myriad of maneuvers. Generally, the shredder controls the snowboard and performs the maneuvers by moving his weight and shifting various parts of his body. Because the shredder uses his feet to carry out these tasks, the boot and binding equipment that he uses is very important.
Today, there are two general types of boots and bindings used by shredders. The first type of boot is the hard shell boot, also called the either the standard ski boot or a ski-mountaineering boot or a variation thereof. The hard shell boot is a stiff boot made of leather with an outer hard plastic shell. It is designed to provide maximum ankle support and protection. With the hard shell boot, a compatible binding, called a rigid plate binding, is used to firmly attach the sole of the boot to the top surface of the snowboard. As its name suggests, the typical rigid plate binding consists of a rigid plate structure which uses cables or wires to securely connect the boot thereto. One unique feature about the connection between the hard shell boot and rigid plate binding is that it is relatively firm with little or no "play" allowed for the shredder to move the boot independently of the binding.
One result of the firm connection between the hard shell boot and the rigid plate binding is better performance. Because of the stiffness of the hard shell boot and the firm attachment between the hard shell boot and the rigid plate binding, the shredder is able to generate great leg power directly to the snowboard. This results in quicker, more efficient snowboard response. Also, the firm connection provides excellent edge feeling and control.
There are several drawbacks, however, with the hard shell boots and rigid plate bindings used today. First, because the hard shell boot is relatively stiff and firmly attached to the rigid plate binding, the shredder is unable to perform many of the maneuvers used in freestyle. Another drawback is that the hard shell boot and rigid plate binding can not be easily and conveniently connected and disconnected. Today, snowboarding and skiing operations are generally held at the same mountain site locations. At these locations, shredders and skiers must share the chair-lift and rope-tow equipment which were originally designed for skiers. In order for shredders to use this equipment, they must disconnect their rear boots from their bindings which allows them to ride "skate-board style" across the terrain and to the entrance ramps of the chair-lift or rope tow. While riding on the chair-lift or rope tow, the shredder must then quickly connect the rear boot to the rear binding before exiting and, of course, without falling and stopping. With hard shell boots and typical rigid plate bindings used today, quick and easy connection and disconnection of the rear boot and rear binding is not possible.
The second type of boot, called a freestyle or soft shell boot, is made of soft leather, plastic, and nylon. It is designed to be more flexible and more comfortable than the hard shell boot mentioned above. Like the hard shell boot, a soft shell boot must be used with a compatible binding, called a freestyle or high-back binding. Generally, high-back bindings consists of wrap structures and adjustable straps which act to hold the soft shell boot to the top surface of the snowboard. Due to the manner in which the boot is retained in the high back binding, the shredder is able to twist and turn his boot while connected thereto. This movement of the boot while connected to the binding, allows the shredder to perform the maneuvers used today in freestyle riding.
There are several drawbacks, however, with using soft shell boots and high-back bindings. First, because soft shell boots and high-back bindings provide less ankle support and protection, a greater number of injuries can occur to these areas while shredding. When shredding, variations in the terrain and texture of the hillside cause movement of the snowboard. This movement, together with the shredder's body movements when performing maneuvers, causes tremendous stress to the ankle and foot. Second, because the soft shell boots have greater flexibility and are not firmly attached to the high-back bindings, soft shell boots and high-back bindings do not provide good edge feeling and control that hard shell boots and rigid plate bindings provide. Third, like hard shell boots and rigid plate bindings, soft shell boots and high-back bindings can not be easily and conveniently connected while shredding at modern skiing operations.
Today, many professional and recreational shredders find it desirable to use binding equipment which will enable them to perform optimally in both downhill and freestyle activities. Also, many shredders find it desirable to use binding equipment which will provide the greatest amount of ankle and foot protection. Further, many shredders find it desirable to use binding equipment which can be easily and quickly connected and disconnected for shredding at modern skiing operations.
The present invention, described herein, provides a binding which is designed to satisfy these and other desires.